


Nightmares

by Veylaria



Series: IronStrange One-shots [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veylaria/pseuds/Veylaria
Summary: Tony has a nightmare. Luckily Stephen is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: IronStrange One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600054
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Nightmares

Stephen was a light sleeper. Has ever been one. As he woke up this time, it was in the middle of the night, he didn't know what had woken him, until he heard a quiet whimper.

He looked at Tony, who was sleeping right next to him. The engineer seemed to have a nightmare due to the slight twitching and distessed sounds. Stephen's heart clenched at the sight of his lover.

It wasn't the first time that Tony had a nightmare. Stephen knew that it was only normal after all he had been trough, but that doesn't made it easier to watch.

"Tony" he gently called his name in an attempt to wake his lover.

"Tony, love, it's just a dream, baby. Wake up" He tried again after Tony showed no signs of waking up.

Tony still don't woke so Stephen gently caressed his face and grabbed his shoulder to shake him lightly.

Startling awake, the mechanic looked around their bedroom with wide, scared eyes. His breath picked up as he started to hyperventilate.

Stephen, who knew that touching Tony when he had a panic attack wasn't a good idea and only make things worse, began to speak in a soft voice.

"Tony, sweetheart, look at me. You're safe. We're in our bedroom, it was just a nightmare. Breathe with me, baby. Come on, in and out."Stephen said.

Tony seemed to get more aware of his surroundings and he took a few deep breath to calm down.

" Stephen?" he whispered.

" I'm here, baby. Your safe. It was just a dream."  
The sorcerer said. As he knew that it was now safe to touch Tony, he wrapped his arms around his lover in a warm embrace.

Tony immediately buried his head in his lovers neck and began to tremble. Soon Stephen could feel the wetness of the shorter man's tears on his shoulder, but he said nothing.

He knew that Tony doesn't like talking about his nightmares, so he just held him and tried to comfort him as much as possible. His heart clenched at the sound of Tony's sobs.

He would do everything to take away the memories that are responsible for his lovers nightmares. Tony had been trough so much and he didn't deserved all the things that were done to him again and again.

But he couldn't just take the memories away. Even magic wasn't capable of that and so he held Tony close to his chest and gentle stroked his hair with a slightly trembling hand. Eventually Tony stopped crying and pulled back just enough to look in Stephen's eyes.

"Thank you. Sorry for waking you." he said quietly, still looking shaken and slightly guilty for waking Stephen up.

"Tony, you don't have to thank me for that. It isn't your fault. Nothing of this is your fault. I love you Tony." Stephen said in a gentle, calming voice.

"I love you too, Stephen." Tony whispered back. He tilted his head up to capture the sorcerers lips in a soft kiss. Stephen kissed back lightly.

After the kiss broke the taller man laid back down. Tony et himself be led and snuggled even closer when Stephen found a comfortable position. Tony let his eyes fall close again, feeling safe and content in his lovers embrace.

After a few minutes Stephen noticed that Tony's breath had evened out, a sure sign, that he fell asleep again. He gently kissed his forehead and let himself also drift back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. If you find any mistakes feel free to tell me. (English is not my native language)  
> Love you all!


End file.
